wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Spirits
This is a short story about the demonic blade known only as the Flaming Blade. If you want to coment my work klick here: User talk:Burgrsch = The Six Spirits = Archon or was he Me'nar now? Even when meditating as the Phoenix had teach him, he could not tell anymore. But one thing he was sure of, the Red Phoenix had given up his plans to free his former masters. The Old ones would be left to sleep and dream as they had done. The two minds where becoming one and as they did the world apperd difrent. Going to his sisters ritual chamber he opened the box in which the Flaming Blade layed. Looking at it now he saw the dark and twisted being whit in it. A demon spirit, a being of fire. Much like a Infernal, but much more intelligent. It used it's mental powers to hide itself and take over the mind of thos it believed to be usefull to it's plans. Holdig a hand over it the Blade spoke to him: "So you are not blind anymore mortal? Will you now end me?" it asked. "Why sould I end you when there could still be a use for you? Will you not join whit me beast?" asked the Count. Tho the right to be Count might no longer be his, after all Higbore law stated that ones a alian power enterd the mind of a ranking nobel his titel was forfite. "I join powers whit a mortal that carris the ghost of a Pheonix? Ha! I am the creation of Kil'jaeden! Why sould I bend my will to a mortal?!" was the arrogent anser. "If you joined whit me and my Order you would be more then a servant! You would be our reverd source of power. Maybe even someone would be willing to give themselfs to you. You would be free!" "I am free fool! You can not keep me inprisonde!" "Is that so?" whit that Ravenblade closed the box sealing in the Blade ones more. He left his sisters chambers and walked back to his own. It was becoming clare to him now. The power the Order needed, his whol poelpe needed was staring them in the face. It was in the spirit of the five races of the Horde. If taped in the right way they could be used to bring glory and power to the Flaming Blade. The Blood Elfs themselfs had the spirit of the arcane in there blood. Whit that they could controll anyform of magic and tap the spirits of the other races on the power needed. The Orcs had a deep and profane strength whit in them. This would prove most usefull if handeled the right way. The Forsaken where driven and there spirits where full of anger. They where the fuel needed to keep there plans in motion. The Trolls had darkness and light whit in themselfs. There would give them balance in there qvest. And of corse the Tauren. Who's spirit was the spitit of wisdome and honour. They would keep them from losing focus and not go to far in there plans. Together whit the power of the Flaming Blade they could forge a power that would make them all invulnerable. He now saw how wrong he had been looking down on the other races of the Horde. Only whit there aid could he hope to creat what he wanted done. They where all primal races, the spirits choicen. The future of the Blood Elfs. He gave them all symbolic names so that non, exept those he trusted, would know what he truely ment. The Blades spirit would be called the Flame Spirit. The Blood Elfs he would call the Sun Spirit. The Orc's was the Rock Spirit. The Forsaken was the Ice Spirit. The Trolls where the Wild Spirit and the Tauren was to the called the Wind Spirit. All was apart of what was to come, the Blade would one day join the Order. The lie of being given power was to much for any demon to give up. The six sprits would bless them and glory would return to the Order. Category:Stories Category:The_Flaming_Blade Category:House Ravenblade